


The Killer in the Woods

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Camping, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Murder, Short Eren Yeager, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: Eren and his group of friends go on a camping trip during summer. At their stay in their campsite, Eren's stuff begins to disappear, and he starts to get the feeling they're being watched. It isn't until his friends start disappearing that Eren realizes they aren't alone as they thought they would be.Someone is hunting them down one by one.





	

"Ugh, it's so fucking hot!" Eren complained as he stopped to lean against a tree, his other friends passing by him without so much as a glance in his direction. 

 

Up ahead Mikasa rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Eren we've only been walking for 10 minutes." 

 

"And 10 minutes is so long!! Jean baby-- carry me!" 

 

Jean sighed as he passed a sweaty, complaining Eren. Mikasa and the others were already ahead and it wouldn't be long until they reached their spot. They had arrived not even 30 minutes ago and Eren was already whining about the heat. 

 

"Eren, I think you can make it there on your own. Not my fault you're so damn lazy." Jean deadpanned as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and continued his trek, ignoring his gaping boyfriend. 

 

Eren glared at Jean's back, hoping he could feel the hatred burning into the back of his skull. "Fuck you, horse-face! You can fuck your hand tonight, cause I'm not giving you shit!! Asshole!" He yelled angrily. _God_ , why were everyone such dick's today? And why is it so fucking hot?! It's like the sun's trying to burn him alive. He could literally feel his insides boiling. God, he was so fucking taking a nap when they got to their camp.

 

He huffed and pushed himself off the tree, trudging behind Jean with a pout and crossed arms. It was a good thing Mikasa reminded him that it would be like 2000 degrees because he couldn't imagine wearing so much clothing in this heat. He wore small jean shorts with a forest green spaghetti strap that revealed his belly button and a pair of black shoes. He still couldn't understand why he couldn't come naked. 

 

Just as he arrived at their campsite, everyone was already setting up the tents and fixing everything in place. Krista and Ymir were setting up their own tents, Marco and Armin doing the same while Mikasa and Annie were trying to start the fire. Bertholdt and Reiner were setting up their own tent too while Connie and Sasha were digging through the cooler and goofing off like usual. 

 

 _And they say I'm the lazy one,_ Eren rolled his eyes.

 

Of course no one would be guarding the cooler. All of their food would be gone by the time Mikasa and Annie started the fire. Connie and Sasha might as well be thing 1 and 2 because that's exactly what they were. Like fucking twin tornados or something.

 

 Eren groaned and looked around for Jean.  He spotted him a few feet away from Krista and Ymir, setting up the tent him and Eren would be staying in. It was blue and a pretty big tent and very expensive. Eren had scolded him at the store for wasting so much money on a piece of crap they were going to ruin anyways.

 

Eren had lot's of kinks.

 

"Jean! I'm going for a swim, you coming with?" Eren asked, batting his eyes and hoping his boyfriend would say yes because he was really horny and the thought of being fucked under the waterfall sounded great. No one would be around anyway and Eren could scream as much as he wanted. 

 

Without looking up from his work, Jean replied with disinterest. "Nope, sorry babe, gotta finish setting up the tent." 

 

Eren growled and stomped his feet, a pout forming on his lips as he snapped. "I swear you're only dating me for my ass!!" He whirled around to storm away but not before shouting over his shoulder. "And I meant what I said earlier!!"  And with that took off with angry stomps. 

 

He grumbled under his breath as he stormed through the bushes and branches in his way. He was sweating and his feet ached from walking so much. His destination was a little far from camp and that was a pain in the ass since he only wanted a swim. Not a fifty mile fucking walk to the pacific ocean. He hadn't even wanted to go on this stupid trip yet his mom suggested it "would be good to spend some time outside". If anything he preferred to be at home sleeping his soul out. But then again, Annie had mentioned there being a waterfall and he couldn't resist. 

 

 As he neared, he could hear the sound of rushing water. He perked up excitedly and dashed straight for it, twigs and branches snapping beneath his feet as he hurried to get there, dodging over roots and logs. He stopped just beyond the lake-- it wasn't huge but it wasn't small either -- and began to hastily remove his bag, and clothes, his shirt coming off then his shorts, panties and shoes. He was fully naked by the time he dove into the cold, refreshing crystal clear water. 

 

Moments later he came up with a splash and gasp, water trailing down his arms and chest as he ran his fingers through his hair with a content sigh. The water felt good against his skin on this hot summer day. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before looking up at the very high and long waterfall. 

 

He began to hum as he lazily swam in circles, listening to the sound of falling water and chirping, tweeting birds. Despite the annoying heat and the sun trying to burn him out of this world, everything was so pretty. The trees were green and healthy, the water was crystal clear that it twinkled beautifully under the sunlight, and there were various of different birds . It was a peaceful place and Eren loved it. It's been so long since Eren has gotten to visit a place like this. 

 

He didn't realize he had his eyes closed until the sound of heavy footsteps broke him out of his daze. His eyes shot open and he bolted upright from his spot where he had been floating peacefully. He glanced around, his arms and legs moving in small movements to keep him up, but there was no sign of anyone. It was as if they vanished. Yet why did it sound so close? It sounded like they were wearing boots too. 

 

He furrowed his brows and double checked around him again. Perhaps it was one of the guys looking for him? Possibly. 

 

"Hello?" Eren called, his tone laced with uncertainty yet annoyance. "Jean is that you?" 

 

No answer. 

 

"Reiner?" 

 

None. 

 

"Armin..?"

 

When he got no reply, he huffed and swam his way back to where he had left his clothes. When he got to the shallow part of the water, his foot caught onto something sharp beneath him and he yelped as pain shot through his leg. He quickly pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge, leaving only his feet in. He pulled up his leg and inspected the cut. 

 

It was a bit of a big gash but not deep or serious. Blood was slowly seeping out from the cut and trailing down his foot. He grit his teeth at the stinging pain as he gently touched the gash. He must've stepped on a sharp rock or something on his way out. He dropped his foot back into the water. 

 

"Ugh," Eren huffed as he threw his head back in irritation. Just as he was about to pull his legs out of the water and leave, a glint of flashing silver in the water caught his eye. He paused and curiously leaned forward. He reached into the water and felt around for the object. Once he pulled it out and he was able to get a better look, he gasped in shock. 

 

It was a very large knife-- well more like dagger with the blade being almost 10 inches-- with a black gripper. The blade had jagged cutting points with a curved upward tip. Sort of like a hook. So _this_ was what cut him. What the hell was it doing in the water? Perhaps someone dropped it? It looked deadly and like the type of blade a serial killer would use and for some reason that made his stomach twist uncomfortably and a cold feeling like dread seep in. He turned the knife over in his hands a found a carved name onto the handle. It was a bit faded and unreadable but he was able to make out four letters.   _L-E-V-I_

 

"Levi?" Eren mumbled in confusion. Just who the hell--?

 

"Eren!!"

 

He squeaked at the sudden faraway call of his name. He quickly shoved the knife into his bag and began to slip on his clothes. He was bent over with his blue lacy panties already pulled up by the time Jean came crashing through the bushes, a scowl on his long face. 

 

"Would you stop disappearing for so damn long? Mikasa almost cut my balls off!" Jean huffed. 

 

Eren had his shorts around his hips when he paused. "Long? I didn't even--" He glanced up at the sky and sure enough it was darker than before. Possibly around 6pm. "-oh."

 

"What the hell happened to your foot?" Jean's concern had him facing his boyfriend again. He was at Eren's side, kneeling down and gently taking his foot into his hands when Eren shrugged. 

 

His boyfriend sighed heavily and glanced up at him. "I swear Eren, sometimes it's like I'm babysitting you." He grinned teasingly. 

 

Eren glowered and spat. "Yeah, dickwad? I don't care." 

 

Jean rolled his eyes and stood up, unexpectedly scooping up Eren who let out a surprised squeal. "Hmph, c'mon. They're making Hotdog's and I'm pretty sure they'll be gone by the time we get there." He said and snatched up Eren's shoes and bag on the way. 

 

Eren snickered since he knew Jean loved Hotdog's. He caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye causing him to look over Jean's shoulder with a frown. There, at the very top of the waterfall, near the edge--

 

stood a hooded figure.


End file.
